Strangers Aboard
by violet-haired-blue-eyed-ninja
Summary: "I'll bail you out if under one condition"  "Wh-what condition?" Takumi asked.  "Be my lover and all charges will be dropped." Ryosuke answered.  "The catch?"  "We need to be believable."  One thing's for sure, this year's not gonna be boring at all.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

"I'll bail you out of jail, under one condition."

"Wha-what condition?"

"Be my lover for a year and all charges against you will be dropped."

"Lo-lover?"

"So to speak yes."

"What's the catch?"

"We need to make it more believable."

"Be-believable? In what sense?"

"Holding hands. Hugging things like that. So do we have a deal?"

Only one thing crossed my mind… this year's never gonna be boring.

Warning:

This has fluff, it's au and it has slight yaoi, not your cup then then don't read.

Disclaimer: I no own Initial D.

Author's note: This is a new story. ^^ i don't know i can only think of this anime as i was writing this story... Weird. But as I was writing this my bestfriend was talking about Ryosuke so... this is the outcome


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Standing At The Edge

Disclaimer: I don't own Initial D.

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the loooooong wait! To my reviewers and alerters(?) is there such word?- I bring to you… chapter 1!

cough cough

**_Darkness_**

**_Where am I?_**

**_Am I dead?_**

**_I can't feel anything. Wait…_**

**_Oh god!_**

**_The pain!_**

**_Where is it coming from?_**

**_My head?_**

**_What's wrong with me._**

**_I can't open my eyes!_**

**_I can't see anything! _**

**_Please!_**

**_Let me see something!_**

**_Please!_**

**_There!_**

**_A light!_**

**_I'm moving closer…_**

**_I'm starting to see again…_**

**_White walls_**

**_Antiseptic smells…_**

**_A hospital..._**

**_A face loomed into my view._**

**"Honey! Are you okay? Taku-chan, daijobu?"**

**_Taku-chan?_**

**_I voiced my confusion._**

**"Who are you?"**

**A gasp **

**A flash of pain**

**Then…**

**Darkness**

**Author's Note: Cliffhanger! Hahahaha! I know it's short… but the next one will be out this week and that one will be longer. See you next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: I Caught Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own initial d, I own a dog though.

Warning: Nothing much...

Author's note: Hmmm… this is the next installation of Strangers Aboard! Hopefully this will garner more reviews than the last one.

Takumi's P.O.V

I was seven back then.

Seven when my life was ruined.

Seven when I 'died'.

I was dead for 3 minutes before they revived me.

It was due to so much blood loss and an internal bleeding in my head.

They patched me up… as good as new was there words.

I'll never be the same though.

I'm smarter than the average human.

That's what put me in this mess.

My freaky brain.

"Hey brown kid wake up!"

"You have a visitor." The guard gruffly said.

I stood up, walking over to the cell's entrance.

Ignoring the other prisoner's leering gazes, I walked out of the cramped cell.

I waited until the guard locked the cell before following the guard to the visitor's area.

Spotting no one I know I turned to look blankly at the guard.

He grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me to where a black haired guy was sitting.

He plopped me none too gently on the seat and turned to wait at a corner.

I stared at him blankly before pulling my gaze to the guy in front of me.

His hair was dark black, his eyes were also black, he had bags under his eyes.

An insomniac perhaps?

He looked at me.

It was as if he was looking straight at me… at all my secrets.

My gaze didn't waver.

Finally, he held his hand out.

"Takahashi Ryosuke."

My eyes widened.

Did he just say Takahashi?

Ryosuke's P.O.V

As the guard brought him in, I couldn't help but see the way he carried his lean but graceful body.

He watched everything with a sharp eye.

And even though I could see that the guard inflicted him pain, I could sense no emotion from him, nor see his reaction.

His face was blank.

A tightly sealed book

He stared at me steadily.

Nothing crossed his eyes.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, I held out my hand.

"Takahashi Ryosuke."

There was a something that passed his eyes, briefly.

So brief that I could've mistaken it for the lightings.

But no.

I'm sure that it was there.

Recognition

Fear

And…

Hate?

Then, as briefly as it came, it disappeared.

Leaving his poker face on, but underneath the thick mask he wore I could see malicious glee.

What?

He held my hand and gripped it – tight.

"Fujiwara Takumi." He mumbled.

His voice sent shivers down my spine.

He was elated- but for a reason I do not know.

He let go of my hand and dropped his in his lap.

"So? Why are you here?"

"I came to offer you a proposition. "

"What?"

"I'll bail you out."

His eyes widened as he stared at me.

"What?"

Takumi's P.O.V

"What?"

I stared at the man in front of me.

"I'll bail you out. You don't want to stay at this place where leering men leer at you don't you?" he asked rhetorically.

"What's the catch?" I asked because no matter the reason I hate this man's father so much I don't like to be **leered **at, thank you very much.

"You need to be my lover."

My eyes widened.

What?

Is this man on crack or something?

"B-Be… your lover?"

I stuttered.

The man smirked at me.

He smirked at me!

"What's the catch?" I growled out.

"We need to make it believable."

"You mean… you know?"

"No… Just plain holding hands may do."

I looked around. "Why me though? There are a lot of people out there Takahashi-san." I looked down at my hands.

"Apart from successfully hacking and entering my father's company, no one seems to be appropriate than you. You're brain I admire the most. Fujiwara-kun."

Father?

So… his father is **THE **Takahashi huh?

With a large grin that threatened to overtake my whole face, I looked up at him.

"Where do I sign?"

**Author's note: Now that's done. Hopefully you'll like it. Dya!  
><strong>

**Please review! See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2: One Good Reason Why

Disclaimer: I don't own Initial D. I own a box of magic chocolate cake though. Anybody want some?

Warning: Language(?)

One Good Reason Why

Ryosuke's P.O.V

Well… that took shorter than expected… but…

Shaking my head, I turned to face the teen.

"There's no need to sign here…outside of here will be appropriate."

He only looked at me blankly before looking away.

"So, are you taking me away now? Or do I have to wait for Christmas?"

I sighed once more before standing up. Looking at him I signed for him to wait at the bench.

Leaving the visiting room I headed to the reception desk, asking for the chief. The young trainee looked at me, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Smirking, he asked me, "What would be your name sir?"

His tone was mocking.

"Takahashi Ryosuke."

At my name the trainee's face paled.

"O-Of course. Right away, sir. This way, sir." The young man sputtered.

Walking out of the desk, he walked towards a closed off room at the edge of the police station.

Knocking, he mumbles out a soft pardon and drags me inside.

The chief looked at me once and the next thing I know I'm outside the police station with the teen at my side.

He turned to stare at me.

"So, do I have to go with you now or can I at least go home?"

"You may wish to go home if you want too." I answered curtly.

He gave a tiny nod and walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. He answered, not even looking back at me."

"I'll give you a ride."

"No thanks. I don't need you to know where I live. No pressure that way." The last part was mumbled but I heard it anyways.

"Besides, I want some reflection of privacy."

I tensed.

"You are taking all of it, as a matter of fact."

With that the youth walked away, leaving me guilty.

He agreed didn't he?

Takumi's P.O.V

Walking away from the man, I let my grin come forth.

Who would've thought that the son of the man I despise most will be the one who will bring me to his father.

Although the deal is rather unusual… I'd risk getting humiliated just to destroy that man.

**_A briefcase slamming on a head._**

**_Blood dripping out_**

**_Blood seeping out _**

**_Brown eyes slowly drooping close_**

"Taku-chan!"

Looking up I saw my mother in front of me.

She was carrying large grocery bags.

"Kaa-san, why are you all alone? Oyaji wa?(1)" I asked her as I took the bags from her.

"Papa's in the shop. There's a new employee that applied. Your papa's gonna challenge the newbie."

I shook my head. "If oyaji is the one testing him then he has no chance to pass."

"Hora(2), don't be mean Taku-chan."

"What? You know it's true."

My mom just gave me one of her pouts.

I adore my mother.

Fujiwara Mikoto is a soft-spoken lady. She has black hair and black eyes. I took after her I guess.

The eyes not the personality.

Smiling at my mom we both headed home.

Arriving home, we saw oyaji's car parked outside.

"I thought he was at the shop?"

"Hmm… Probably finished the testing."

"Or the newbie failed epically."

"Taku-chan!"

"Hai hai."

Inside the house oyaji was clanking around with his laptop.

"Anta'… why are you home so early? Did the newbie pass your test?"

"Passed it? The newbie practically blew it out of proportions!"

I threw my mom an 'I told you so.' Look.

My mom just ignored me.

"That's okay, you can find another one."

"Find another one? Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"Um… hai… you said the newbie blew it out of proportion… so it was failed?" my mother softly answered.

"It was epic! It was assembled really fast! I'm never gonna let that newbie go."

"Oh." My mom threw me a smug look over her shoulder.

I just shook my head.

Suddenly my phone rang.

Opening my phone I saw an unknown caller I.D.

Shrugging, I answered the phone.

"Yea?"

"Fujiwara, it's Takahashi."

I froze.

My eyes growing wide, I looked at my parents.

Ryosuke's P.O.V

Driving home, I looked at the teen' case files. Interesting enough, while hacking into the company's software he inserted a virus- without corrupting his own.

That is feat only achieved by- what movie was that again? Transformers?

Anyways, the company's files were completely wiped out. Completely eradicated. Gone.

The main files are of course with him.

That's one of the reason I asked him the bizarre offer.

The other reason is that I am impressed with his skills.

The last reason is that… I needed a scapegoat for my father's plan.

Taking my phone out of my pocket with a slightly blushing face, I speed-dialed his number.

The phone rang three times before he answered.

"Fujiwara, it's Takahashi."

I could hear his gulp.

"Meet me at Stratume Café, it's near the Hanatori Train Station. The signing will be held there. Be there in fifteen minutes."

"H-Hai." He mumbled softly.

Then the line went dead.

I drew the phone away from my ear.

I stared at it in shock.

Though it's not evident in my face…

He hung up on me.

At the café, I took a booth near the back with a floor to ceiling window.

A brunette, the waitress, went to me and gave me a menu.

Thanking her, I scanned the small booklet. I was just about to turn to the next page when someone plopped in front of me.

I looked up and raised an eyebrow.

Across from me, Fujiwara Takumi sat, staring at me with his poker-face.

"How did you get here so fast? As far as I know your house is a twenty minute drive to arrive here."

"So you made me rush on purpose. And how did you get my address anyways." He asked angrily.

"From the police station, you filled it up… almost correctly. An advice Fujiwara, when you get caught in the future, make sure to fill it incorrectly in some places. Okay?"

"…As you wish."

I pulled out the folder that held the contract.

I held the paper out to him and he read it, carefully.

Almost as if he was looking for a loophole.

"There's no mistake there. I made it myself."

"Then that makes me want to look more."

Is he insulting me?

I looked at him- stoically.

If that's the way he likes to play, then I'll give it to him.

Let the games begin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3: All These Things I Hate

Disclaimer: I don't own Initial D, Just a cool Nokia phone. ^^

Warning: LANGUAGE?

**Author's Note: This chapter is done in the normal P.O.V. **

**Enjoy!**

Takumi glared at the man across from him.

"De? So I have to attend your next family get-together? Naze?"

Ryosuke sighed at the teen's actions.

"You are my 'lover'. You are supposed to be there. We always have a get-together every Friday night."

"Why is it always Friday?" the teen groaned.

Ryosuke fought down the smile that threatened to overcome his face.

"…Okay, fine I'll go."

"Oh and if you read the contract then you know what's the consequences of backing out of the contract, right?"

The man looked slightly smug.

The teen glared at the man under his eyelashes.

Ryosuke felt his chest tighten at the sight.

'What?' Ryosuke wondered. Hi shook his head lightly. 'Clear your mind, it'd not good to be distracted now. Now that…' he looked at the still sulking teen, 'Now that I've found you…'

"Hey, what should I wear? Should I wear a tux?"

"A tux? What made you think that we wear a tux to dinner?" Ryosuke raised one fine eyebrow in amusement.

"Well… considering your father… and his attitude…" Takumi murmured, now feeling a little embarrassed.

"No, just wear your simple attire. A little semi-formal if you would."

Takumi could hear the amusement in Ryosuke's voice.

"…stuck-up pricks… sticks shoved up their ass…"

"Nani?"

"N-nandemonaiyo…" Takumi looked away.

He started to walk away from the café.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Home."

"I'll drive you home."

"Stop doing that Takahashi-san."

"Doing what?"

"Acting as if you care." With those mumbled words, Takumi walked away, leaving behind a startled Ryosuke.

Feeling a twinge of pain in his chest, Ryosuke watched Takumi walk away.

As soon as the teen was out of sight, Ryosuke rushed towards his car, revved the car up and silently went towards the direction Takumi just walked away from. Spotting the teen a few meters away, Ryosuke slowed the car to a light crawl. Nothing seems to be happening so Ryosuke relaxed back into his seat.

Half an hour later Ryosuke saw Takumi stop in front of a house before silently entering.

With that, Ryosuke drove away, knowing that the teen was safe.

All the while not seeing the yellow car parked stealthily behind a tall patch of bushes.

A few moments has passed before the car followed Ryosuke to his destination.

****

"Damn it!" an orange haired teen cursed before kicking the tire of his car.

The sun glinted against the yellow car of the teen

He was Ryosuke's tracker.

The teen cursed before cranking up the car hood.

Examining the engine he couldn't see anything that might have resulted in the crashing of his car.

"Damn… what seems to be the problem…"

"You know, if the problem's not external then it's probably internal. Orange-san."

The orange- haired teen jumped at the voice causing him to slam his head on the hood.

"Kasu!"

"Ara, gumenasai Orange-san." The owner of the voice mumbled softly.

The orange- haired teen slowly turned towards the voice while softly rubbing his head- and promptly stood shell-shocked.

The teen in front of her was a girl.

She has black hair, closely resembling the midnight sky; she has green eyes that resembled pure emeralds. Her plump pinkish lips were pulled up in a light smile.

Those lips were moving.

"Uh… Wh-what?"

The girl giggled softly and pointed to the car. "You want me to fix that?"

"Oh… Can you?" the oranget's voice was mocking.

"Oh… you don't know half of what I can do mister." The girl's aura seemed to change completely, leaving behind an angry and insulted one instead of the cheerful but shy demeanor she seemed to exclude earlier.

The glare looked too much of a pout that the oranget can't find a way to be scared of the girl.

With an ease that spoke of mastery, the girl opened one of the pockets in her cargo jeans and pulled out a wrench, wire cutter and a set of pliers.

Bending over the hood of the car, she twisted the wrench and opened the components. Raising an eyebrow she turned to look at the oranget with a knowing look.

"N-nani?"

The girl just shook her head and got her pliers. She turned to the oranget and smiled. "Look here. Your crank shop is a little loose. It went through a lot pushing, over-exhaustion if you'd like. You just need to tighten it." As the girl fixed up the oranget's car said teen was looking at the girl.

"There, now that's all fixed up." The girl turned to look at the guy with a smile.

"Watashiwa no namae wa Yuki desu." She put her hand out.

"Watashiwa Keisuke. Yoroshukonegaishimasu." Keisuke shook Yuki's hand.

Yuki shoved her tools back in her pocket before giving Keisuke a two-finger salute."Dya ne." and with a skip in her step she walked away.

"Hey!" Keisuke called out before he can stop himself. "Do you want to catch a ride?"

Yuki stopped and whirled around with a smile. "I'm waiting for someone. Sorry. But thanks anyway."

"I'll see you?" Keisuke could've smacked himself for sounding so hopeful.

Yuki gave him a small smile. "Yeah, someday…" with a last wave Yuki walked away.

Keisuke stood and stared at where Yuki once stood, jaw slightly slack and posture rigid. He stayed like that for a few minutes before shaking himself and slamming the hood down. With a little shake of the head, he went in his car, revved the engine and drove off.

'A nice drive will clear my head.' Was what he thought before driving off to Mt. Akagi.

****

Ryosuke shuffled through the shelf of dark suits. Contrary to what he told Takumi, they did wear suits to dinner; especially during Friday nights. He laughed inwardly at what reactions he might get from Takumi. He shook his head, realizing where his thoughts were leading him. Picking out a white one, he examined it with a critical eye. Nodding once he headed to the cashier.

****

Takumi laid his head on the arm of the sofa. He was having one of his headaches again. Taking a deep breath he shakily stood up and shuffled towards the kitchen. Heading straight to the topmost shelf he reached up, and got bombarded with images.

_A young boy with black hair reaching out a hand to him._

_The boy's face was unrecognizable as his face was covered by his hair. _

_The boy's smile was not covered though._

_'Hey, you all right?' the boy asked._

_He found himself moving of his own accord. He nodded and gripped the other boy's hand._

_The other boy pulled him to his feet and grinned at him. 'Hi! I'm-'_

"Taku-chan!"

What?

"Kaa-chan?" why was his voice so raspy?

"Gah! Bun-chan! Hayaku! Let's bring Taku-chan to the hospital!"

He felt his body being moved. The air was whipping around him now, his father was running.

'He's running…' was his last thought before Takumi succumbed to the darkness.

**Author's note: Hi mina-san! Yup! Unfortunately, I'm still alive. *sigh* anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the LLLLAAAAAAATE update. Since summer break is just around the corner, I'll be updating more frequently now. I'm aiming to finish all my stories this year… so I hope you'll support me all the way with your hits and reviews! Dya na mina-san! Oh, please leave a review… thank you! Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: You are my hope

**Author's note: bleh! The last chapter was supposed to be chapter 4 in title but a little mistake in the typo happened and it got scrambled. So I hope those who were confused were 'enlightened' in some way… anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Initial D in any form or way.**

**Warning: hmmm…. Let's see…**

**_I was back in the darkness._**

**_I can't understand this place._**

**_So dark…_**

**_So gloomy…_**

**_What's that?_**

**_Someone's talking._**

**_"-ku-chan! Taku-chan!"_**

**_Taku-chan?_**

**_Who the hell is that?_**

**_"Taku-chan? It's kaa-chan…"_**

**_The darkness receded as recognition dawned on me._**

**_Taku-chan… is supposed to be me…_**

**_My eyes opened._**

At first, all I saw was darkness, then blinding light assaulted me. Squeezing my eyes shut, I smelled the antiseptic hanging in the air. Groaning I could feel a warmth in my hands.

Struggling to open my eyes, I was greeted by my mother's frantic and worried face.

"Kaa-chan…"

Mikoto sighed in relief. "Daijobuka Taku-chan?"

I slowly shook my head. "Ah. I had flashbacks again though."

My mom's face morphed from worry to full out panic. "Mata?(1)" she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "It's been happening a lot now isn't it?"

Just then, the door opened and a doctor walked in.

"Yamashita-san."

Yamashita Hideyoki

A twenty eight year old doctor; he finished double majors in psychology and internal medicine. he has natural gray hair and green eyes, he stands at about 5 foot 11 inches.

He has been my doctor for as long as I can remember.

"Fujiwara-san. I seem to recall you being here just a week ago. Is something wrong with Takumi-kun?"

"He collapsed again. He seems to be prone to that this past few days."

"Sensei." I called out.

His piercing green eyes switched to me.

"I want to talk to you… in private."

My mom looked at me before giving me a soft and understanding smile before heading to the door.

I knew she would understand me.

As the door closed behind my mom, I turned to face the doctor.

"What seems to be bothering you Takumi-kun?"

"Block-outs. Sometimes… when I'm alone at home I end up losing myself in my mind." I turned to him, hoping to see some sort of understanding in hid expression.

He did.

"Sometimes I see memories, flashbacks but in between them some sort of emptiness remains. Like I'm forgetting something… someone… it's frustrating that every time I come to some sort of pre-memory I can't proceed with it because there's a missing piece in my mind."

He seemed surprised at my revelation. Is he hiding something from me?

He cleared his throat.

"Takumi-kun, what you are experiencing is perfectly normal for someone with your kind of condition. The mental block outs that you are causing is somewhat like a side effect of the trauma your brain has been through. In some rare cases, those memories are initially intended to be forgotten because of a traumatic condition that the victim experienced in the past that he or she is subconsciously trying to forget. In most cases these memories are often kept under lock and key, but in some cases these memories are recalled by the victim in an unusual way… and in an unfortunate time."

Wow

Whatever doubts I have of him lying were blown out the window.

He said it so final and so straight-forward that I can't help but believe in him.

"Oh…" I looked away feeling foolish of the question I asked him.

As if reading my thoughts he grinned and winked at me. "Don't be. That's what doctors are for."

"Questions?"

"No." he turned to my medical chart. "The embarrassing ones."

And for the first time that day,

I laughed.

I was discharged later that afternoon.

My mom picked me up, said that tou-san needed me at the shop.

Pouting, I followed my grinning mother to our family's shop.

In a matter of minutes we were standing outside the entrance.

The sign up front said: Fujiwara MECHANICAL Shop. Yup, the mechanical really is capitalized.

Sighing and steeling myself from what was to come.

I opened the door and was instantly knocked over by a black and orange blur.

Being bombarded with my father's worried questions was what I was prepared of.

Being knocked over by a black blob was not on top of my agenda.

I rubbed my head at where it was hit when I stumbled back. I'm on my back sprawled out with a weight on my chest.

Wait-

Weight on my chest?

I opened my eyes and came face to face with emerald green eyes. I looked lower and saw a girl.

A girl…

Oh my gosh!

"Waaah, gomenasai! Gomenasai!" I leaped to my feet with the girl in tow.

She laughed.

I stared. Her laugh was melodic, sounded like bells tinkling in the air.

"Hi! Watashiwa Yuki desu! Yoroshukonegaishimasu!" she grinned, her eyes closing into half-moons.

"Ha. Watashiwa-"

"Shiteru desu yo. (2) Umay wa Fujiwara Takumi, the son of my employer."

"Hai…"

Wait

Employer?

"You work here?"

"Yup! Just yesterday!" she chirped.

"She is the one son! The one who I told you about! She has amazing skills! She should be a professional!"

"I still have to learn a lot of things from you Fujiwara-san."

"Naw… you flatter me." My dad stated goofily.

As I stare at them I saw that those two were the perfect tandem… when the trainer attacks, the dog follows.

I sigh.

Could this week get any worse?

I spoke too soon.

I could feel the tick form at my eyebrow as I continued to speak on the phone.

"You mean now?" I asked the pain in the ass person on the phone.

"Hai. Now, I'll meet you at the same café. Be there in twenty minutes?"

"Hai, hai."

"Dya ne, Fujiwara-kun."

The line went dead.

I gripped the phone tightly in my hand.

Feeling the phone start to really crush under my hands.

That damn Takahashi!

Why am I mad?

I startled myself.

Shouldn't I be happy?

This family dinner will be my chance at revenge.

This family dinner will be the way to get closer to the master of the Takahashi household.

In this way…

I can slowly and painfully destroy their lives.

I grinned widely and maybe a little bit maniacally but I don't care.

I was finally making things right.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Man's Black and White

**Author's note: I'm sooo soooorrryyyyy for the laaaatteeee uuupppddddaaaatttee! *bows* I'm sorry guys! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Warnings: lime(?)**

**Takumi's P.O.V**

That blasted Takahashi picked me up exactly on time.

I fidgeted under his stare as he assessed my chosen clothes.

I was feeling inferior, compared to his impeccable appearance in his probably-overpriced designer slacks and polo, I looked like shit.

He smiled.

He _fucking _smiled… softly.

Startled, a blush bloomed forth in my cheeks.

"You look good."

I gulped.

"Ah… um… thanks? I guess… you look good too…"

That damn smirk was back.

I glared at him.

He beckoned me towards the car parked in front of the bridge, a few blocks away from my house.

I'll be damned if he ever goes to my house.

He opened the door for me as I shot him a glare.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Tch." I ducked inside as he shut the door.

Can this night get any worse?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Throughout the ride, Takahashi tried/attempted to make small talk.

It was awkward, to say the least. After a failed attempt to ask me what my color was…

My favorite color for god's sake!

I shot him a disgruntled snort to which he thankfully shut up.

Thinking back, if anyone ever says that I would be here, pretending to be Takahashi's lover, I would seriously bust their face in.

I sighed.

Even I can't believe that I allowed myself to be swept into this kind of 'contract'.

The sound of a clearing throat snapped me out of my reverie.

I turned to look at Takahashi with a confused expression.

"We're here."

I looked up front.

Well I'll be damned.

I had doubts about his standing in life but after this… I have no qualms about this guy.

He's fucking rich all right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

**Ryosuke's P.O.V **

The way the blush had spread on his cheeks made him look cuter,

Younger

Care-free

I tried and failed to engage him in friendly small talks.

The ride to my house was awkward to say the least but thankfully that will be over- perhaps, as I stopped in front of the door.

I turned to him, mouth open to alert him but the expression on his face made me close my eyes.

He had this far-away look on his face, his eyes were glazed over and his hands were clenched tightly.

He looked…

_Beautiful_

Shock spread through me.

Beautiful?

Seriously?

What the hell's wrong with my brain?

I coughed and watched with rapt attention as his slowly regained focus on his surroundings.

He tilted his head slightly with a confused expression in his face.

Damn!

I suppressed the urge to blush.

"We're here."

He turned to the front and I watched, amused as his face portrayed amazement which slowly morphed into an intimidated one.

Yeah, we have that effect on people.

I got out of the car and opened the door at his side.

He shot me a glare, mumbling under his breath as he got out of the car.

It sounded suspiciously like "…damn bastard… opening the door… I'm not a girl…"

I let out a snicker but immediately shut up as he shot me a glare.

"What?"

"Nothing. Come on." I grabbed his hand and gently held it as I led him to the door.

He said nothing but the tenseness in his arm spoke a million volumes.

The door opened and a butler bowed low while directing us to the dining hall.

Every sound stopped in the room as we both stepped through the threshold.

"Ryosuke." My father's voice acknowledged.

"Father."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

**Takumi's P.O.V**

Whoa

The tension in the air was palpable.

Take a knife and cut it through the room I'll sure you'll have a slice by now.

Father and son continued to glare.

I was thankful for that diversion as I was able to scrutinize the man up-close.

This man…

Rage filled up in me and a glare found it way in my face.

This man destroyed my father's life.

I flinched as stern eyes turned to mine.

Takahashi senior raised his eyebrow at me.

Well, I guess now I know where he got that habit.

An arm snaked its way around my waist.

I let out a squeak- a manly one- as I was pulled into a strong chest.

I opened my mouth to protest when warm lips covered mine.

The world seemed to stop and the only thing I was aware of was his lips on mine.

What's more confusing was despite that it was **THE **Takahashi that was kissing me…

It wasn't weird at all.

In fact-

I wanted more.

He drew away before I could react to him.

He looked at me with an unfathomable expression on his face.

He turned to his father, a serious expression on his face.

"He's my lover."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

The only sounds that could be heard were the soft clinking of the silverware as the whole family ate.

Well- almost silent.

The loud munching and clanking could be heard from an orange haired teen sitting across from me.

I stared at him.

He looked nothing like Takahashi jr.

What should I call him…

Orange?

Takahashi the third?

"What are you looking at?"

His snarled question caught me off guard.

Thankfully- or not? Takahashi Jr. cut into the conversation- sort of.

"Behave Keisuke."

"Protecting your boy-toy?"

"Keisuke…" Takahashi Jr. growled softly.

'Keisuke' turned to me with a malicious grin.

"De? How large is Nii-san? Do you like taking it up the ass?"

"Keisuke!" Takahashi Jr. shouted, slamming his hands on the table.

"What?! I'm just asking! For you to introduce a guy you just picked up from a po-"

I stood up, slamming my hands on the table, the screeching of the chair being pushed back silencing the table.

"I… I'm going to the bathroom." I murmured, stalking towards the bathroom we passed by before arriving in the dining room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

I splashed my face with water, letting the cool liquid calm me down.

It wouldn't do me good to explode in a place like this.

I'm in the lion's den, I'm way outnumbered.

And, if push comes to shove, I'm sure Takahashi Jr. will take his family's side.

After all, I'm just his props right?

A sharp sting in my chest pierced me as the thought finally sank in.

Unbidden, I could feel tears well up in my eyes.

What the fuck is wrong with me?

Why the fuck does it hurt.

The door behind me opened and slammed. A small click resonated as the lock was clicked into my place.

I whirled around.

"What-"

"I'm sorry." He butted in.

Too fast for me to comprehend his arms wrapped around me and he pulled me towards him.

"I-"

His lips covered mine as his tongue sneaked into my slightly open lips.

Just like before, every though in me shut down, the only thing occupying my mind was Ryosuke and his warm tongue.

Struggling, I placed my hands on his chest intent to push him off, but instead my arms snaked behind him, towards his neck where my hands grasped his hair in a tight hold, pulling him towards me.

He tilted his head sideways, allowing more contact.

It wasn't enough.

No…

The fact that I was arching into his chest, moaning as his hands snaked under my shirt proved my point.

_I wanted more…_

**Author's note: Cliffhanger! I love you guys! What do you think of the chapter? Leave a comment behind and you'll see what happens next! Haha, anyways, see you next chapter!**

**Love lots,**

**Violet~**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Shivers

**Author's note: hey guys! I'm sorry for updating so late! Even if I wanted to, I couldn't! T.T**

**Real life caught up to me, especially being a college student… not to mention a medical one at that so…**

**Anyways, enough dilly-dally!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

A moan

A groan

Heated kisses

Desperate gropes

Ragged breaths escaped me as Takaha- Ryosuke, glided a hand up under my shirt, rubbing

Caressing

Pinching

I let out a yelp at the sharp sting that followed, quickly followed by a soft gasp as the tweaked nipple was rolled between two fingers.

Ryosuke leaned down, trailing kisses from my lips down to my neck.

Licks

Nips

His warm tongue laved attention on the juncture between my neck and shoulder.

A kiss

A nip

A moan escaped my lips when he started to suck on my skin, all the while licking and nipping as his hands glided across my skin.

A particular hard suck had my legs twitching upwards.

A low groan escaped his lips as my knee brushed his crotch,

The groan shook me out of my daze.

With strength I didn't know I still possess, I laid my hands on his chest and pushed,

Hard

He stumbled backwards, looking as stunned as I probably was.

Silence

What the hell happened?

_**Ryosuke's P.O.V**_

Eyes wide

Face flushed

Lips swollen

My eyes widened as I saw how disheveled he was.

I shook my head before looking into his stunned eyes.

I reigned in my thoughts and collected my thoughts.

"We… we should go back." I murmured.

He looked hesitant at first, but after a few minutes, he gave a small nod.

Without looking back I walked out of the restroom.

I lost control.

And I'm not sure I liked it that much.

**xxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxXxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxx XxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx**

At the archway leading to the dining room, I stopped and finally looked behind me.

He walked slowly towards me, uncertainty flashing across his eyes before he reined it in and closed off himself again.

I held out my arm.

He looked at me inquisitively.

I raised an eyebrow.

"They need to think we made up. Or do you want us to show them personally?"

Red stained his cheeks.

He really looked cute.

The hell?

What in the world am I thinking?

A hand grasping the nook of my arm softly brought me out of my musings.

I looked down at him to see determination set upon his face.

I smirked.

"Let's go."

I nodded and led him inside the dining room.

**xxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxXxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxx XxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Takumi's P.O.V**_

Three pairs of eyes immediately locked in on us the moment we stepped foot in the dining room.

I felt that sliver of fear course through me.

That feeling of helplessness

Hopelessness

It pressed down on me.

A squeeze chased those thoughts away.

I looked up to see Takahashi Jr. looking at me with a soft look on his face.

"You okay?"

It surprises me how this person can act like and asshole one minute, then act like a saint one blink later.

He's also a freaking good actor to have that concerned twinkle in his eyes.

I gave him a nod.

He led me back to my seat, pulling it out before sitting down himself.

Across from me, Takahashi the third glared at me.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

He sneered and placed his hands behind his head, leaning back on his chair.

The chair creaked ominously.

I hope he falls.

"So… have you kissed and made up?"

Kiss

At the mention of the act, a blush made its way-unbidden- up my cheeks, spreading downwards to my neck.

A snort of laughter

"So you did! Tell me, did you do it in the rest room?"

I clenched my hands into fists, desperately reining in my temper.

"Whore."

"Keisuke!" Takahashi Jr. bit our beside me.

"I bet your with brother because of his money! Aren't you?"

I finally exploded.

I slammed my hands on the table and glared at him.

"You piece of shit. You don't know anything about me. I'm not the black sheep of the family who is such a disgrace to his family that even his parents are thinking of sending him off abroad. Just to save their company. To think that they chose a material object over their own piece of flesh and blood…. explains a lot if things, don't you think? At least I have someone who loves me, I can't say the same about you though. So shut you trap or I'm going to have to shut it for you. "

"You fucki-"

"Enough!" the booming voice of Takahashi Sr. cut through the air, cutting of his son's retort.

He stood from his chair, calmly folding the napkin on the table.

He looked at, glaring with his lips drawn in an angry line.

"Ryosuke, why don't you bring your little… boy toy to the family room. I think the three of us needs to have a little… chat… don't you think?"

He shifted his attention to me.

A bead of sweat made its way down my neck.

Takahashi the third smirked at me before standing up.

"You're in trouble lover boy."

Takahashi Sr.'s steely gaze swept towards his son.

"And you."

His son froze.

"Don't think you're off the hook."

The 'rebel' son let out a 'tch' before walking off, shoving his hands in his pocket.

"Whatever."

A warm hand slipped into my own.

I looked behind me to see Takahashi Jr. looking at me with an unreadable expression.

Before I could read further into it, he led me towards his father, who started leading the way to the 'family' room.

I wonder how family that room really is to them.

**xxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxXxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxx XxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Ryosuke's P.O.V**_

I watched his face, looking for even an inkling of fear in that smooth face.

All I saw was resolution.

Facing the adversary head on.

We finally arrived in the 'family' room, and leading him towards one of the couches in the room, I waited until my father sat before sitting down myself.

The silence was choking,

Intense

Palpable

Then, after what appeared to be hours later, my father crossed his legs and leant back in his chair.

"Who are you?"

What?

I looked at him.

I looked at Takumi.

Pale

He was pale.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Father , he-"

Father raised a hand.

My mouth immediately snapped shut.

"Let me rephrase that." He leaned forward.

"Are you really you?"

_TBC_

**Author's note: the story's just beginning.**

**I'm not proud of this chapter, I've had it stocked like for a month now, but I didn't have the time to proof read it or anything. And I'm just not proud of the chapter in general.**

**Anyways, I'm really sorry for not updating my stories but real life have really caught up to me and with exams in every corner… what's a med student gonna do?**

**Anyways, read and review… and you might get a lime in the next chapter… **

**Bribery I know… haha**

**See you next chapter, **

**Love lots, **

**Violet~**


End file.
